The Battle for the Infinity Pool
by NinjagoZanelover
Summary: The five ninja have used a spell to transport to a new land, or rather, their land in another dimension! They must go through thieves, mages, and even the Orverlord, but didn't Lloyd defeat the Overlord? Read to find out! I don't own Ninjago and T to be safe :D
1. A spell in a scroll

_Once long ago, in a land called Ninjago, there were five peaceful each containing 5 powerful beings. In the northwestern region was the Kaminari Dorobo, a group of thieves who were known for their lightning fast reflexes and witty thinking. In the southwestern region was the Kasai no Senshi, a group of warriors who have fiery blades and a strong heart. In the southeastern region was the Chikyu no Kishi, a group of knights who had strong stone-like scythes and had many great leaders. In the northeastern region were the Kori no Majutsu-Shi, a group of skilled mages that were intelligent and had ice cold spells. Then, in the east, were the Hikari Hogo-Sha, the guardians, they had the purest of hearts and will always fight for justice...but in the west, dwelled the most evil of all creatures, the Kurai Akuma, the horrid demons who consumes most of the west with shadows and so on._

_ Each five of the regions teamed together and ferociously battled the Kurai Akuma together. Whenever the Hikari Hogo-Sha were needed in battle, the Kori no Majutsu-Shi would contact them, using the Infinity Pool. The Infinity Pool was a small pool filled with a never ending source of pure light water. The leader of the Kori no Majutsu-Shi is bound to protect this pool, and both are connected throughout soul and mind. This pool was surrounded with the clearest ice shards and the room would be glowing with tiny floating light orbs. The pillars had writing of the language of the ancient ancestors. _

_One dark day, the Kurai Akuma's darkness grew over the vast beautiful lands of the Kori no Majutsu-Shi and the Kaminari Dorobo. The two regions braced for a huge battle, but there was none, for the Kurai Akuma had a different plan. The leader of the Kurai Akuma, the Overlord, took over the pure souls of the two regions, and thus, the Kaminari Dorobo and the Kori no Majutsu-Shi became dark and evil. Now they serve the dark one and constantly attacks the Chikyu no Kishi and the Kasai no Senshi, who are bewildered that their two friendly neighbors have become wicked and evil as to shed the blood of their fighters for the dark one._

_The leader of the Kori no Majutsu-Shi and the Infinity Pool were connected mind and soul, the Infinity Pool had become **polluted**. Because of the plan of the evil one, he now had two strong regions in the palm of his hands while breaking the Infinity Pool, which now was unable to contact the Hikari Hogo-Sha. The land of Ninjago was now in a blood spilling battle, but the Hikari Hogo-Sha knew of a prophecy, that five strong fighters will come and save them all from eternal darkness and bring peace back to the scale._

* * *

**Jay POV**

"UGHHH." I moaned, I hate doing extra training, I mean, didn't we defeat the Overlord and bring peace back to Ninjago? I was leaning on a rock near our damp and humid training area, it was full of vines and crap like that. I mean, imagine this, you versus the entire and yes I mean ENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE world, fighting skeletons, snakes, stone warriors WHO'S FACES ARE REALLY HARD AND CRAP and STUFF LIKE THAT and a huge as CRAP dragon who can turn you evil by THROWING UP ON YOU I MEAN EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. UGH, disgusting world, why can't Ninjago be filled with unicorns and fluffy chickens...why did I think abut chickens? BECAUSE CHICKENS ARE COOOOL. Ha, yep, cluck-cluck-clucking cool as HEEEECK. HAHA, CLUCKING COOL HA NICE ONE MYSELF ha ha ha h-

"JAY YOU IDIOT STOOP DREAMING AND TRAIN!" A voice yelled in my face as a hard hand came across my face. I grasped my burning cheek in pain as I quickly stood up from the rock, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY YOU HAVE TO DO THAT COLE. HM? WHY. TELL ME." I whined in Cole's face, I could see he was pissed at me.

He sighed as he walked towards Kai, sheathing out his elemental blade. Kai had a 'How the hell is my sister interested in you' type of face on. I sighed and walked over to Zane who was meditating, as usual. He slowly glanced over his shoulder at me while I walked slowly to his side, "Greetings Jay, you are tired, but I do not need my sixth sense to know that." He gave me a small smirk as he closed his eyes. I was really bored, so I tried to copy the pose Zane was doing, crossing your legs and putting your hands on your knees. HA, simple enough! I did the pose, but after a couple of seconds, I gave up, '"Leaving so soon?" Zane asked in a teasing tone, I sometimes hate that dude.

I had mothering to do so I leaned on a nearby tree, then I heard a clicking sound. I turned around and saw that part of the tree was pushed in! Being my curious self, I pushed the part of the tree even more in, revealing a secret scroll in it, so I took the scroll and opened it. Seeing it was in the language of our ancient ancestors I turner it over to Zane, who was now standing up in curiosity of my findings, "Can you read it?" I asked. He looked at me, "I can read a portion of it, Kai, Cole, Lloyd come here." he called out to the others.

Cole and Kai stopped sparring with their blades and walked over to us while Lloyd came out of a tree he was taking a rest in. We all glanced at the scroll as Zane read it, "Five beings shall come to the land of the eternal battle for a sacred item. They shall bring peace to the land and bring balance to this world." It had a quote at the bottom, "What's that Zane?" Lloyd asked, Zane read it carefully over and over, until his eyes widened, "It is a spell, I do not know what for, the rest of the words are blurred out."

"Well, chant it," I started, the other four looked at me like I was insane, "Come on, say it Zane!" "Are you sure this is a wise choice Jay? What about the cons-" "Just do it." I said, leaving it at that. Zane sighed, closed his eyes, then tried to recite the words he remembered carefully, "**Hikari wa yami o yabutta, daishi no heiwa to shinjitsu no tame ni sentoki o jisan shinakereba naranai! Maho to yami no sekai ni sorera o okutte kudasai!**" When Zane opened his eyes, it was glowing white, and the floor around us began to glow, "W-What's happening?!" Cole gasped, Zane's eyes stopped glowing and he looked down in shock, "I do not know! This must be some sort of...of what?!"

The floor beamed, and there was nothing but white.

**? POV **

I walked around the village, the warriors were badly hurt, some had bruises and cut everywhere on their body, and most had frostbite on their ribs. I sighed, we don't stand a chance against the Kori no Majutsu-Shi and the Kaminari Dorobo. They have grown stronger and wiser, and we are nowhere. My second in command, Kyle Himkui, ran up to me, "Sir, we have found five unconscious bodies near the village, sir!" This had caught my interest, "Bring me to them." I commanded, he respectively bowed and led me to a nearby forest.

What I saw was interesting, five teens, nearly the same age as me, were lying on the grass with weird clothes on. I looked over their faces and grew shocked at the white and blue teens, "Take these two to the prison! Hurry!" I shouted, two warriors heard my command and followed it, carrying the two bodies to the prison, I looked over the other two, the one in black and the one in green, "What in the name of Ninjago?" I gasped, the one in black looked like the leader of the Chikyu no Kishi! The one in green had looked like the leader of the Hikari Hogo-Sha, but...impossible! "W-Wha...t-take these two to the prison also!" I yelled, two more warriors heeded my call, I looked at the last one in red.

He had spiky brown hair and battle scars on his face, but what really shocked me was that I was looking at...me...?

**? POV**

I was summoned by my dear friend, Kai Flamey, leader of the Kasai no Senshi, who said he had to show me something. My galloping horse, Rocky, moved swifter every step he took on the ground. AS I arrived at the Village of Fire, one of the warriors was standing right next to me, "Come, Cole Brookstone, leader of the Chikyu no Kishi. I shall show you where the problem is." "Aye, thank you fine warrior." I smiled.

I arrived at the prison, and saw five boys who looked my age and wore different clothes. As I walked closer, I saw...myself? Kai appeared before me, "AH, Cole, you have arrived, I was in thought that you might shine some light to this pro-"

Before Kai could finish, a groan came out of the green ones lips, "W-Where...a-am I?" He groaned. I kneeled beside the iron bars "You are in the land of Ninjago, who may you be?" I asked politely.

"L-Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon." He whispered. I was quite surprised to hear that this man, who looked like the leader of the Hikari Hogo-Sha, even had the same name as him! "Do you know of the battle that has been going on?" I asked again. He shook his head, "N-No, what battle?" he shaded his eyes from the bright fire near him.

"The Battle for the Infinity Pool..."

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! The first chapter to my new story (yaaaaaay)**


	2. Finally an explanation

**Lloyd POV eon**

"Th-The what? What battle?" I was really confused now. There were never any battles because after I defeated the Overlord there was peace in Ninjago! I clutched my head in pain, I was dizzy and there were lights everywhere. I scooted away from where the voice was and closed my eyes very tightly. "Don't be scared. We won't hurt you, we just want to know where you came from." The voice said, it sounded reassuring, strong, and rock-solid. It kind of sounded like a leader's voice...like...Cole's voice...

"He's obviously hurt, nae chingu. We should give him a chance to rest, or bring him to the healers." Another voice said, it sounded rough and fiery, almost like it could bite at any moment. _'Hah, that reminds me of Kai._' I heard a sigh as I tried to open my eyes, but failed as I immediately shut them closed again. "Well, it's your base, so it's your call Kai." '_Wait...did he just say, Kai? No...no no no no, its probably someone else whose name is Kai...right?'_

"I say we should bring him to the healer's tent, he looks like he landed a hard blow at his head." I heard someone opening a door as I was carried away by two men, most likely the same guys that were trying to talk to me. I felt my feet being dragged onto rural plains as I finally opened my eyes, gasping at the image I was seeing.

There were multiple grey tents everywhere, all lined at the bottom with silk red wool in a fire like pattern, the top of the tents were stitched with neon red thread into shapes of lions. ((**aka Kai's fire symbol**)) There were men clothed in silver chainmail armor and bore red helmets and boots. Their swords were obsidian and steel with a leather handle. I looked up at my carriers and was really shocked to find Kai and Cole, the ones I knew, carrying me.

I struggled out of their grasp as I hurried to stand up, dirt flying everywhere. I took deep breaths in and out, "Who are you?" I managed to choke out. Everyone stopped from what they were doing and looked at me. '_Jeez, their stares are giving me the creeps.'_ "Woah, calm down there...um..._ehh what's his name agai-_Oh right! Lloyd, you said? It's ok, we won't hurt you, we were just bringing you to our healers." Kai said, I stared into his eyes. He shot back with a fiery stare. Kai wore a short red robe, the bottom was stitched with dark red lining. He wore heavy armor boots and his sword was black steel. I looked at Cole, he had nearly the same thing, except his robe was brown with black lining at the bottom and his scythe was made of stone. I groaned, "Haha, very funny _Kai._ I don't know how you got all of these people and all of this stuff for this prank, but let me tell you this," I swiftly moved in front of his face, "_It's not funny._" At the same time, all of the men sheathed out their swords and pointed them to me. I slowly backed away from Kai, keeping my stare on him. Kai and Cole looked at each other confused, then looked at me, "What prank? This is no prank Lloyd. These men are my warriors, and you are injured."

After looking at his eyes, I gave up and went with him, Cole following behind me as the warriors put their swords back in its hold. I looked around and saw the tent. The healers tent was lined in pink and blue, and on the top was a Phoenix symbol stitched in red. When I went inside, I saw a girl in a red dress that had Phoenix symbols going down the left side. Her hair was raven black and cut short near her neck. She wore red pants under her dress and had red boots on. She was stitching some cloth together."Hey there Nya, we have a patient here for you." Kai said. She gasped and put the cloth down, "Really? Finally, something I can do around this camp!" She whipped around and looked at me, but her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

She pointed at me, "Isn't that, one of the guardians? What is he doing down here?" '_What, a guardian? I'm a ninja, not a guardian, seriously these guys are weird sometimes when they come up with their pranks_.' Cole shook his head, "No, cause guess what, we found more people where we found this guy. Two of them look _exactly_ like Kai and me." Wait, two more people who look like Kai and Cole, could they be the _real_ Kai and Cole? Now this prank is getting freaky. I immediately clutched my head in pain cause it started to hurt again. Nya looked sympathetically at my head, "It's bleeding." She softly said. '_My head is bleeding?! How come I didn't notice that...now that you mention it, my hand feels wet.'_ I took my head away from my head and looked at it, it was drenched in red blood. I winced at the sight.

Nya held my bloody hand and softly tugged me, "Follow me, I'll fix you up in no time." I felt scared, but Nya's smile showed me that there's nothing to worry about and nodded. She looked up to Kai and Cole, "I'll look after him guys, you go on a head." Kai glared at her, "Ok, but if something happens, yell for us." Then both Cole and Kai left the tent. Nya looked down, "I can look after myself." She mumbled to herself, then looked up to me, "Let's get going." She smiled and led me to a chair.

After 5 minutes of bandages, cotton balls, ointment, and stitches (which really hurt) I felt like nothing had happened. "There, you look ay-ok now." She looked proud of her work. "Um, thanks." I looked at myself in a mini mirror Nya gave me. "No problem, um, Lloyd, right?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, that's my na-" "Nya, Lloyd, come here!" Cole rushed in. I stood up from my chair, "What happened?" Nya and I asked. Cole looked at me, "Your friends woke up and are really hostile." I gasped. '_Ok, this is not a prank__.'_

**Kai (Ninja) POV **

"I DEMAND you to tell me where we are, what happened to us, and what you did to Lloyd!" I screamed at some guys, he kept a straight face and pushed me back, "Look poser, don't think you can just magically appear into our base and just order us around!" He said, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Poser? Who do _you_ think you're talking to?!" I screamed. I was _reaaaaaally_ pissed at this guy. "I. Think. You're. A. Poser." '_That's it, he just did it.' _I formed a fire ball in my hands. Cole held a solid stance in the earth, ready to use it for attack. Zane's eyes glowed a bright light blue, and Jay held an electric ball in his hands. Everyone backed away slowly, but a figure stood in front of them holding his hands out, "Woah guys calm down!" he screamed. I looked closer to see that it was Lloyd. '_Thank GOD he's alive!' _

"Lloyd, come here!" Jay blurted out as he grabbed Lloyd's arm and dragged him to our circle. Lloyd squirmed out of his grasp, "Jay stop! Guys, stop using your powers _now_!" Lloyd pushed my arms up to make the fireball disappear. The others stopped using their powers too, but still kept their stance.

Then Lloyd turned to me, "Say sorry." he whispered. I turned to him, clearly mad, "_What_? I am **not** going to apologize to that fool!" I growled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with a red phoenix dress on. I turned around to find Nya. '_What the hell?! What's Nya doing here?! and what is- IS THAT COLE AND ME OVER THERE?!_' "Hoooold on, why am I looking at myself right now?!" Cole said, looking at the other 'Cole'. The other 'us' looked at each other, then started to whisper something in a foreign language. "Yeeon-eun hyeonsil-i? Eodum-i joengmallo pagoe doel geos-inga?" "Ulineun jeojuleul kkaego uliui chinguleul jeojanghal su issseubnida! Ulineun sidohaeyahabnida!"

"What are they saying?" I whispered to the other four. "They are speaking in Korean, do you wish for me to translate?" Zane asked, obviously good with other languages. But before Zane could speak, the other 'us' walked up to us, "Follow me." the other me said. I frowned, "Why should we listen to you? What if you try to kill us?"

"Because," Lloyd started, "They helped heal me, they're ok." I sighed, '_Sometimes this kid is crazy, but it's our only other choice._' I shrugged my shoulders and followed Lloyd, signaling the others to come too.

**Lloyd POV**

The sun was setting, the sky was blood red and a calm orange. I looked over to see 3 tents, both medium sized and has the same design as the other tents. "Sorry guys, it's not our best." Other Kai said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Zane looked at him, "It is fine, it is better than nothing. Well, good night my friends." he bowed and went into the left tent, followed by Kai. Cole and Jay went into the right tent, and I went into the middle tent. Before I went in, I turned around, "Thanks." I said to the other Kai as I went in.

The bed had one white pillow and a red blanket. I lifted up the sheets and went in the bed, putting out the fire on the candle next to me. As I stared up in the top of the tent, my head was full of thoughts. Sometime later, I fell asleep to the darkness.

**Other Cole POV**

I fell asleep in a tent Kai kindly let me stay in. He knew that my knights and I were tired from our previous war with the Kaminari Dorobo. Those thieves are crazy fast and smart. I lost a few men and broke a good amount of stone scythes.

As my mind was tangled up with memories, I didn't notice that I was dreaming a very weird dream.

I was lying on a cold, black floor. It was like a black box. As I stood up, I heard voices...familiar voices. "Hello?" I held up my hands next to my ears to hear something, but of course no one answered. I started to sweat. '_What if this is a spell from those magi? I can't let them get away with anything!_' Soon enough, I hear my name being called out, "Cole? Nae chingu? Where are you?" I sighed in relief knowing Kai is here with me, but then I start hearing other voices, "Cole?" "Jay?" "Zane?" "Lloyd?" "Kai?" '_It's the other versions of us, what are they doing here?_' Then, I hear footsteps behind me. With one swift move, I unsheathed my stone scythe and held it to the figures neck. It turns out Kai found me.

"Ah! Kai! I'm sorry, I thought you were an enemy!" I sighed. Kai smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, where's our guests?" He looked around the black box and scratched the back of his neck. "We're here!" Someone shouted. We both turned to the right to see the others, "Good to see you guys. Where are we?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know, but what ever this is, it could lead to bad things." Kai answered, his hand reaching for his sword.

"**Anyone could have figured THAT out! Stupid humans...**" A voice rang in our ears. This voice was cold, feeling like it could give you a sword through your heart. We all looked up to see a small glowing blue orb, then, it flashed really bright. As I regained my vision, I found out that my hands and legs were trapped in ice! I looked around to find that everyone else had the same problem. A sudden gush of icy wind blew on my left. As I turned, I saw a face I wished I had not seen.

"_Zane_." I growled. He was wearing a white robe, lined on the bottom with light blue stitching in shapes of ice. He wore a belt that had potions and a book hanging from it with leather straps. His staff had 5 gems rotating around it, one was red, one was black, one was white, one was blue, and the last one was green. His shoes were thin leather boots dyed in white, and his gloves were also thin white leather. He made a pouting face, "Aw. What's the matter? Ice got your tongue?" He taunted. I felt like I could launch at him at any moment and rip off his head.

The good Zane looked at his evil self, "Fascinating. A magus!" he exclaimed.

**Jay POV**

"A ma what?" I questioned, '_H__ow can Zane find his evil self so_ _fascinating after he trapped us in ICE? AND WHAT'S A MAGUS?_' "A magus is a sorcerer, you idiot, get your facts straight!" Another voice yelled. I looked over next to the evil Zane to see a figure wearing a blue bandana over his mouth. He had think brown leather boots and gloves. His undershirt was light-brown and long sleeved, he wore a blue vest over it and had van braces on his wrists. He had two pairs of nunchucks

"Yeah, I'm evil you, Zane is evil...well...Zane...All's balanced out in this world right?" My evil self stretched his arms out as if he was excepting a hug. "Pshhh...Sure it is." I stuck my tongue out at my evil self. He did the same thing.

Evil Zane sighed and rolled his eyes, "I did not bring you here so that you could stick your tongues out. I came to bring a message from the _**one**." _I shivered, just by hearing that word. It sounded evil...

"He directs this to the bunch of you. He says that the prophecy will never be fulfilled, so you must give up now, or all of you will die as the consequence." he smiled and held out his hand ready to snap, "So, you better do as he wishes. Ta ta." With the snap of his fingers, I woke up launching myself out of my bed, "Zane!" I woke him up, his eyes were filled with fear. I cocked my head, "You had the dream too right?" He nodded slowly and got out of his bed. "I fear something bad is coming Jay..." he sighed, I put my hand on his shoulder, "What's coming Zane?" "A war." At that moment, I felt really scared. My heart was racing, and I knew right there, I knew at that moment...

We might die.

* * *

**THHHHHAT'S chapter 2 everyone *lonely applause* Little side note, thee wasn't supposed to be any Lloyd/Nya fluff so if you thought that well sorry for making it seem that way. I know this was a really long time and I kept you guys waiting and I wanted to say sorry cause I had a really bad case of Writers Block, so please forgive me! :D**


End file.
